


A Fine Mess

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. A broken blender. Gwaine's kitchen. A big mess...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble, prompt #185, "mischievous."

“So why is it exactly I need to help again? I didn’t make this mess.”

Gwen stretched to peck Arthur on the cheek as he passed behind her to put away the pot he’d just dried. “Because you love your sister.”

“It’s not even her flat.”

“Because you love me, then.”

“It’s not your flat, either.”

“How about because Gwaine’s your friend?”

Arthur leaned against the counter next to the sink and frowned as he surveyed the tiny kitchen. “Being Gwaine’s mate means I make sure he gets home from the pub in one piece when he’s well and truly pissed, not that I clean up the war zone he created just because he doesn’t understand how kitchen appliances work.”

Hiding her smile, Gwen finished up wiping down the counter. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m counting on that.” From the other room, the sound of the flat door unlocking and opening drifted into the kitchen. Arthur tossed the towel aside. “That’s my cue.”

Morgana appeared in the doorway just as Arthur reached it, forcing both of them to twist sideways in order to get through. She watched him leave before darting over to Gwen’s side and giving her a fierce hug.

Gwen laughed. “I take it, you got what you wanted?”

“Don’t I always?” She glanced around until her gaze alit on the blender sitting on the side. “Is it fixed?”

“Of course. Though Arthur showed up while I was cleaning up my mess. I had to put him to work to keep him from asking too many questions.”

“A little hard labor will do him some good.”

Gwen tossed the sponge onto the back of the sink. “You know, one of these days you’re just going to have accept the inevitable.”

“Well, today is not that day. I’ll dote on Gwaine for a few weeks to make up for the trauma, and then everything will be back to normal.”

“Until the next time you decide his hair is prettier than yours again, and it’s time for another cut.”

Morgana shrugged. “Who cares? Do you really think Gwaine is going to complain about being pampered?”

* * *

Arthur stood behind Gwaine in front of the hall mirror, watching his friend fuss with the new short haircut he sported. “I have no idea why you put up with this,” he commented. “Morgana’s too vain as it is.”

Gwaine grinned. “Because sex for the next few weeks is going to be absolutely brilliant, that’s why. Morgana gets very accommodating, if you—”

“Please don’t finish that sentence. She’s still my sister.”

“You have to admit, she’s getting more creative. I never saw the blender explosion coming.”

“Yeah, well, something tells me she had a little help with that one.”

“Sorry you got stuck cleaning up the mess.”

Arthur cocked a brow. “You don’t think I’m not going to milk this with Gwen the second we get out of here?”

“Looks like we both win then.”

“Except you had to get your hair cut.”

“It’ll grow back.” He winked at Arthur’s reflection. “Lucky for me.”


End file.
